


1956 {L.S}

by IKnowWhat_YouDid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Death, Depression, Dominant Harry, F/F, F/M, Guns, Harry Styles-centric, Hurt Harry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light Dom/sub, Louis-centric, M/M, Multi, Sad!Louis, Self-Hatred, Soldier!Harry, Soldier!Louis, Sub Louis, Top Liam, Top!Niall, Top!Zayn, War, bottom!Liam, hurt!louis, mean!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKnowWhat_YouDid/pseuds/IKnowWhat_YouDid
Summary: "My mum always wanted me to find a beautiful girl from our land for myself. I found myself a perfect boy from the other lands."_________________________________________In a world of constant war, research shows there is 2.34% chance of even finding love. Louis and Harry happen to fall in that 2.34%, too bad they're not meant to be.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue

 

'Son, you know that every five years, they choose kids to train for the protection of the states, you should me proud'

'I am, Mother, I will not let you or the states down'  
'Good, I trust you, no, me and your Father trust you, promise not to let us down'  
'I won't Mother, I swear'  
'Good, now, go to sleep, the government bus will be here at 6:00 sharp'  
'Goodnight Mother'  
'Goodnight Harry '


	2. Hello Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

\-----------------------  
8 years later  
\-----------------------

At eighteen, Harry Styles was ready. Ready to fight the Ambonian army. He was chosen 8 years ago, for the protection program, enthusiastic and excited. Not something expected from a ten year old.   
He was determined to make a mark on the battlefield after so many years of strict training. He had not visited home in months, his friends were weapons and fighting was his first instinct. As he sat in the bus, Niall and Liam two of his war mates were chatting on how strict their commander was and how nervous they were.  
Harry had to hold in a rather crude remark on how big wimps they were to be scared while doing such a good deed. They were going to kill many people and destroy the other side to prove how right their kingdom was. He lived on only one saying, "People who deserve kicks, don't understand by words" in short, Harry thought war was the answer.   
The bus came to a stop as he got out and looked around. Building and officials marching around everywhere. He quickly joined a group of newcomers standing around a Tall man with Black hair and Dusky skin. His name tag read   
'Head Commander, Zayn Malik'  
"Now, you all know you're here to fight a war. Not to vacation or relax, you all are on a hiatus so better man up. No laziness will be tolerated. If you don't want your head shot off, follow my commands. Today, you all can the shit y'all want but every other day, be ready at 5 am on the practice field sharp. Dismissed!"  
That's wasn't a very warm welcome but Harry didn't mind. He was pumped and ready to kick some a.ss


	3. Nice to know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2

This wasn't exactly what Harry expected when he was told, he'd be given a tour. He thought they'd just hand him a map and maybe some beginner rules like "Don't eat the assistant chief's food" or "don't piss off Jack, he's trouble".  
No, when they said they'll give a tour, they meant it, now he was stuck in a room full of annoying, scared and excited newbies. He hated this shit

"Hey! I'm Leeroy-"

"I don't care" Harry knew he was being rude, but frankly, Harry couldn't care less even if he tried. He wasn't here to make friends, he was here to serve his country. And he didn't want to get attached, because getting attached meant getting hurt. And this was an army which meant a greater risk of losing.

But then he couldn't completely be alone, after war was about teamwork too. He'd make some sensible friends.

A pair boys chatted excitedly in front of him, they seemed to have a lot to talk about. So he would just join in.

"Hey, I'm Harry."

The pair turned to look at him, one had soft brown eyes while the other had electric blue eyes. They seemed to exchange glances, before smiling at him

"Hey, I'm Liam and this is Niall. Nice to meet you Harry." The brown eyed boy replied, while the blue-eyed boy gave him a toothy grin. They seemed pretty happy about making a friend.

Harry had always been the oddball, even on the playground. He preferred games like wrestling over footie or basketball. Mainly because as a child, Harry was small and clumsy. But puberty hit him like a bus, he was huge now, broad shoulders,muscular arms and long legs and torso. He could be a model, but when he hit the growth spurt he was already training. Maybe he liked war, because he had always been a little aggressive or maybe his parents encouraged. Whatever the reason, there was no turning back now, he had to fight for at least a year before even thinking about retiring.

It was extremely different than he imagined the camp to be. People were friendly and most of them were nervous. They knew how to work to guns but preferred peace. Their reasons for joining mostly were families pressuring them or for their pride. Harry seemed to be the only person who wanted war.

And the seniors were extremely nice, he thought the people were going to be rude and rough but to his surprise, many things were different.

The tour had just began when he felt someone whisper next to him.

"Can he move on? Just show us the weapons room already!"

He turned his head to tell the voice to shut up, but once he had a look, his breath was caught in his throat. The boy had sandy hair and ocean blue eyes. He looked like the sun, reminding harry of the beach. He loved the beach.

"Umm.. mate can you stop staring at me?"

Harry quickly stuttered out a sorry before looking ahead again. No one had had a effect like this on him before. And it was boy, he was supposed to like girls. He needed to push away the feeling. He must have been mumbling because Zayn called him out, "Do you have anything to share Harry?"

And it felt like he was in school again, "No sir." He replied back, shortly after which he heard a soft giggle, turning his head. He saw the beach boy's beautiful laugh. And boy, Harry needed to know his name.

He'd have to ask him later, because everyone was finally leaving towards to weapons room. And Harry lost the boy in the crowd, who had divided themselves into line.


End file.
